Sif and Darcy: A third wheel story
by ProfessorTumbledryer
Summary: Sif and Darcy are forced to spend time together while Jane and Thor are off together. They end up gaining a mutual appreciation for one another.


She wasn't sure why she did what she did.

If she was being honest to herself, she was never really sure, she just traveled from disaster to disaster as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dream exotic weather trio, not really planning on anything other than getting through the latest crisis.

Strange work for a political science major. Although given her current predicament, she was glad she hadn't chosen to do anything else.

She was exhausted. The day had started normally enough, waking up in a cramped trailer in the middle of the desert, Jane having decided to forgo luxurious accommodation provided by Agent Coulson in an effort to be closer to the anomaly.

Then Thor had arrived, the mysterious Lady Sif in tow, demanding that they vacate the area immediately, citing some unknown evil, blah blah blah. By the end, they'd ended up in a fancy suite in a city some two hundred miles away, crisis averted. Hawkeye had been wounded, although not seriously, and the group had congregated in the private bar area to wind down and in some cases, get hammered.

Tony was half way through his second bottle of Dom Perignon and the Cap' was looking uncomfortable sitting by two scantily clad ladies that had somehow made their way into the gathering. Even Natasha was getting into things, the normally cautious super-spy doing shots off the bar with the even more reserved Agent Hill. Darcy quickly imagined the pairing, elegant digits curling into red hair, leather clad body pressed against a taller, uniformed one...

She stopped herself quickly, a light buzz from a couple of cocktails lending itself to her raunchy imagination. Darcy had never been very straight, she was too spontaneous to be able to assign herself a particular label. Though working with the Avengers had definitely increased her appetite for the feminine form, leather clad superheroes will do that to anyone. Especially sexy female Goddesses in medieval looking battle armour.

She'd been making an effort to get to know Sif. They'd both been third wheels with Thor and Jane and had come to a mutual understanding. They'd spend their time together while the other two were off having private moments. Darcy would promise not to geek out too much and Sif would make an effort to learn more about humanity. So far she'd gotten the woman to try out Mario Kart, and she was ready to call that a solid win.

Now though, the Brunette, looking as battle-ready and sophisticated as ever sauntered over, eyes connecting with hers through the crowded room.

'So, what's a woman like you doing alone in a place like this?' Asked Sif. Darcy couldn't be sure whether there was flirtation in the comment, the line had been delivered with the usual stoic tone Sif always seemed to use with her.

'Ah. Well I er, I wanted to leave the guys to it you know? They seem to be having fun and I'm not really that involved in things anyhow, I just make sure Jane has her things'

'You do yourself a disservice. Without you, we would have never discovered our means of defeating the invaders.'

'Well maybe.'

'Darcy, I find you to be a human of singular importance. Your spontaneity and curbless enthusiasm is inspiring. Even in the face of the most severe of dangers you stood firm, your courage helped boost mine'

'Sif. I. Do you really think that much of me?'

'I do. I had come to appreciate Midguard greatly since Thor's banishment, but I feel that I have found a kindred spirit in you, someone who encourages me to be myself despite my years of training.'

'I. I don't know what to say.'

'Well, I thought you ought to realise your importance. So, would you like a drink?'

'So, Sif. Do you have a boyfriend?' She asked suddenly, ignoring the question. She didn't know why she did it, and the second she did, she began to regret it.

'Why do you ask? I was once promised to Thor, but we both agreed after some years of fighting together that we could never be lovers. Since then I've only had encounters with various citizens of Asguard.'

'Encounters?!' Darcy spluttered, shock at the candid nature of the response. She shouldn't have been surprised, Sif was known for her straight talking, and she supposed the sleeping around came with being a warrior.

'Yes, of course. You didn't think I was an innocent did you?' Sif smirked, enjoying the blush rising in Darcy's cheeks.

'No. I guess not. Um, come with me a sec' Darcy replied, dragging her bemused friend by the hand.

Darcy pulled them both out into the corridor before pinning a remarkably pliant warrior to the wall, hard.

'What are you doing now Darcy? Do you even know?' asked the Asguardian, smirking, feeling as though she knew exactly the way in which Darcy's thoughts were headed.

'Do you like women Sif?' She asked, nervously, eyes roaming to the taller woman's lips and back again.

'No.' She replied, causing her captor's face to fall. 'I only like one woman. Not women plural. Gone are the days where I could enjoy the touch of any woman. Now, I fear there is only one for me, and she hails from Midguard.'

'I knew it.' Darcy said sighing. 'Jane. I knew nobody else was good enough.'

Tiring of her friend's self depreciation, she roughly grabbed her jaw before bringing her lips down roughly into a firm kiss.

'No. You. I am singularly captivated by you Darcy.'

'Oh wow. Okay then. Um, well if you'd like to come upstairs, I can show you exactly how much I return the sentiment.'

'Darcy, I want to court you, date you properly' protested Sif weakly.

'There's time for that later. Now it's time for me to see what you wear under all that armour'

'As you wish, Midguardian.' Sif replied, before being led by the hand towards the elevator, mind racing with images of the evening to come.


End file.
